


Hey Mum, Don't You Remember?

by Depressed_and_band_obsessed



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_and_band_obsessed/pseuds/Depressed_and_band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Story of a girl I used to know...I will write this in first person POV. Enjoy and comment your thoughts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mum, Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize this is so short, but many more chapters to come! <3

Let's start with the day it all went wrong, shall we? 

Hello. My name is Rebecca. When I was three years old, I was normal. I was happy and healthy. Then one day, it all dissipated into the darkness of God-knows-where. I was four and a half years old and my mum was driving me to my dad's house. (They had gotten divorced when I was still a baby. I lived with my mum, but I still got to see my dad a lot) It was a normal day, I had woken up and got my stuff ready for the day. My mum and I walked out to the car. My mum’s birthday was 15 days before (she got a great present). We drove up to the house and there were big red trucks and sleek, black cars with bright lights on the top. I had no idea what was happening, after all, I was only four. My mum refused to tell me what was happening. It must have been bad. My mum was crying. She cried a lot after that. I didn't understand. I was scared. We sat there for a while. I listened to my mum’s sobs and looked out at the men with funny clothes that made them look fat. 

What a day that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I apologize this is so short, but many more chapters to come! <3


End file.
